


Take My Hand And Close Your Eyes

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Books, Alec Lightwood Loves Kissing, Alec Lightwoods Loves Magnus Bane's Hands, Dating, Developing Relationship, Early Dates, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Magnus turns out to be quite magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand And Close Your Eyes

Alec straightened his shirt for the third time and decided to keep his sleeves down after all. He hesitated for a second but then fiddled with the top button of his shirt. Isabelle always said he should leave them all open, but that was just uncomfortable. He straightened his shirt, again, and then took a deep breath. 

This was ridiculous, he shouldn’t be this nervous. It wasn’t their first date, they’d had drinks before. He hadn't been smooth or anything then either, he'd definitely stammered a lot and he'd nearly spilled his drink, twice. But Magnus had invited him for another date, so he hadn't messed up too much. And the kissing... The kissing had been nice. 

So the nerves were really not necessary, he knew that. Except thinking about kissing Magnus always made him kind of nervous anyway, so that didn't really help.

He took another deep breath and hurried his way up the stairs to Magnus’ loft. He didn't want to be late and keep Magnus waiting, only because he'd been nervous and had been stalling downstairs for too long.

Alec made his way into the living room, and almost ran into Magnus, who grabbed him by the arm to avoid stumbling.

“Alexander,” he said in greeting and smiled. His hand was warm on Alecs elbow, and he didn't let go.

“Hi,” he said, smiling back. Neither of them said anything else, so they just stood there for a while smiling at each other.

Alec was pretty sure this wasn't ideal date behavior, but he didn't really care because Magnus was worth looking at.

He was wearing some kind of blue coat, and his hair had blue streaks in it, and there was blue stuff on his eyes, and Alec really wanted to kiss him. He looked amazing. He always did, and Alec pretty much always wanted to kiss him. He wasn't sure if those things were correlated or not. “You look nice,” he managed to say, and Magnus smile grew even wider. Alecs stomach did the flip-flop thing because he had made him smile like that.

“Why, thanks, Alexander. You look quite delectable yourself,” Magnus said, and slowly looked him over. 

Alec managed to stay still and not fidget, but he couldn’t help the heat rising up his neck.

“Ready to go?” Magnus asked.

“Uhm. Yes. Outside?” Alec said.

Magnus did the thing with his fingers to open a portal. “Well, we can’t spend every date having drinks here, so I arranged a surprise," he said.

Alec was momentarily distracted by the rings on Magnus hands, which changed from black to blue depending on how they caught the light.

Magnus held out his hand.

“Yeah, but, where are we going?” Alec asked. Going through portals without knowing where they led could end you up in limbo. And Alec wasn’t overly fond of surprises anyway.

“It’s a surprise, Alexander. If you don’t like it, we can always come back, I promise,” Magnus said. “But I think you’ll like it. Trust me?”

He held out his hand again, with a little wave, and smiled hopefully.

Alec swallowed. “Okay,” he said, and took Magnus' hand. He was probably imagining it, but there always seemed to be a little zing when they held hands, like a little magic current traveling up his arm. Magnus' hand was warm, and his fingers were strong. It was nice.

Alec took one last deep breath, and followed Magnus through the portal.

He didn’t let go.

 

* * *

 

They stepped out of the portal in a large, pitch-black room, and Alec tensed, free hand reflexively going for the seraph blade in his boot.

Magnus tightened the hold on his hand. “Relax, Alexander,” he said. 

He was standing really close, Alec could feel his breath and the warmth that his body always seemed to radiate.

“I’m going to do the lights, but I need both hands for that. So, you can either let go," Magnus said. "Or you can put your hands on my hip.” 

Alec snorted. He couldn’t see his face, but the little leer in Magnus' voice was obvious. 

“I’m fine,” he said. But felt around in the dark for Magnus side anyway, one hand landing on his lower back, the other on his hip. Magnus leaned into it. He smelled really nice.

“Now, look up,” Magnus said.

Alec looked up, expecting to see stars appear, or maybe some place with a great view of the New York sky-line. He felt Magnus move under his hands, felt the electric zing of a lot of magic being expelled, and suddenly there were soft light streams swirling everywhere.

Alec gasped.

There were books everywhere, stacked in beautiful wooden bookcases. There were three levels, with old fashioned balustrades. The vaulted ceiling was painted, and there was an old, gigantic painting against the wall.

Alec stepped back and turned around slowly, to take in the entire room. Magnus' light seemed to be flowing through the room, changing the shadows, and making everything look like it belonged in a fairytale. He couldn’t look away.

Magnus broke the silence. “So, I take it you like it?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, still looking around. “Where are we?”

“We’re in the Morgan Library. So I didn’t even take you out of New York.”

“Huh. I’ve never been here before. Thanks for bringing me,” Alec said. 

He finally looked back at Magnus, who was smiling at him. The light did something to his clothes, because suddenly there was gold in there, complementing all the blue - he probably had picked this outfit with that in mind. His jewelry caught the light, and the glitter on his skin made him almost glow. He was breathtaking.

Alec wanted to kiss him until he had taken Magnus breath in turn. “It’s. Uhm. It’s magical,” he said instead.

Magnus nodded. “It’s a beautiful building,” he said.

“I wasn’t only talking about the room,” Alec said, and wanted to take back the words immediately. The heat rose in his neck again.

Magnus beamed.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, but smiled back, and went to look at the books laid open under glass cases. 

Magnus followed him, humming softly under his breath, waving his hand once and a while to fix the lighting. When they moved from the central cases to the cases against the wall, Alec took Magnus' hand. His fingers were still soft and strong, and Alec smiled when the familiar zing moved through his arm.

This was so nice.

They made their around the room slowly, ending up in the center again.

“Now, I do believe I promised you drinks,” Magnus said, and let go of Alec’s hand to snap his fingers. Magnus' bar appeared out of thin air, ice-bucket included. The bottles didn’t even clink.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just showing off.”

“Nothing’s worth doing, if you’re not willing to put a little extra effort into it to make it look good,” Magnus said, and handed him a glass of wine. 

They clinked their glasses, and Alec wondered if it was normal to be smiling this much. 

The wine was good. Everything was just. Perfect.

“Magnus. Uhm. I wanted. I mean,” Alec said, flustered, and put his glass down. He needed both his hands to manage all the feelings and things he wanted to say. “I. Nobody has ever done something this nice for me. Thank you. It’s perfect.”

Magnus smiled and put his glass down as well.

“You deserve nice things, Alexander,” he said.

Alec swallowed, trying to push down the swell of emotion rising in his throat. It didn’t work, so he put his hands on Magnus chest, and pulled him closer by the lapels of his coat to kiss him. He’d wanted to kiss him all evening, and that’s what dating was for, right? They’d kissed last time, so Alec shouldn’t feel this nervous, and -

Magnus softly bit his lower lip, and Alec swiped his tongue over the spot, and licked Magnus' upper lip. Magnus hands were on his back, under his jacket, one hand sliding lower and lower, pulling him closer.

Alec slid his hands over Magnus' chest to his shoulders. One hand made it up to Magnus' throat, fingers grazing his jaw.

When he opened his eyes, the light was streaming around them, in fast-moving circles.

Magnus smiled somewhat self-depreciating. “Sorry, got a little carried away,” he said.

“Yeah,” Alec whispered, and kissed him again.

This time, Magnus' hands ended up under his shirt as well, blazing with heat, fingers kneading in the indentations in his lower back. Alec got distracted by the rhythm to it, and wondered if Magnus was ever truly still. Magnus made use of his distraction to leave a trail with his lips from his jaw to his throat, kissing and biting and licking. 

Alec moaned, the sound echoing through the empty room. They broke apart.

Magnus blinked slowly. “Do you want to see the rest of the museum?”

“Uhm.” Alec cleared his throat. “Not really no. I’m. I’m good.”

“Care for a nightcap? At the loft?” Magnus said and licked his bottom lip.

Alec was pretty sure there was more on offer than just a drink. Not that he was complaining, because kissing Magnus was awesome. He kind of never wanted to stop.

“Sounds fun,” he said.

Magnus stepped back. “Well, then,” he said. With a flicker of his fingers, the bar, and their drinks disappeared again.

The light started to dim as well, and Alec took a last look around the library. The room was beautiful in the dying light, and Alec was struck again with how magical the evening had been. If this was what dating Magnus was like, he didn’t understand why anyone would want to give that up. It was only their second date, and he wanted this to never end.

Magnus held out his hand and smiled. “If you’d care to join me, Alexander.”

Alec took it without hesitation.

They walked through the portal, leaving the library in darkness.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Alec tried to leave for the third time. He really needed to head home, but thanking Magnus for the great evening involved a lot of kissing. Saying goodnight did as well. But he was supposed to get up for morning training in four hours, so he really needed to go now. He put on his jacket without taking his eyes of Magnus, who was still spread out on the couch, looking disheveled and utterly attractive.

“You do too,” Alec said.

“Do what?” Magnus asked.

“Deserve nice things,” Alec said decidedly. Magnus deserved everything.

Magnus looked taken aback for a moment, but then he beamed.

“Well, Alexander. I guess that means it’s your turn to surprise me for our next date,” he said.

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus’ kiss-swollen lips one last time. “I guess it is,” he said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The Morgan Library](http://www.themorgan.org/) actually exists, but I have never been there, not being from the US. All my knowledge comes from browsing through pictures of libraries on the internet, so apologies for any liberties taken.
> 
> I'm imagining the scene in the library, like the library scene in Disney's Beauty in the Beast. Only with more magical warlock light and better drinks.
> 
> These two have turned me into an utter sapp, and I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> Come join me in my spiral of romance and despair on [tumblr](janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! I have a lot of feelings and love to chat :D


End file.
